


Distraction

by somethingscarlet13



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blow Jobs, I CANT FUCKING BELEIVE I CAVED AND WROTE THIS, M/M, Oral Fixation, handjobs, or at least the beginning of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: You aren't supost to get distracted while planning a birthday party, but whoops Sportacus went and did it anyways





	

It was becoming obnoxious.

Sportacus flinched. No, that wasn't the word he wanted to use.

But it was pretty damn close.

He had come to Robbie's place for help with one of the kids birthdays. He figured that if anyone knew anything about parties it would be Robbie, who always had something sweet in his mouth be it cake or ice cream or candy.

Which was exactly the problem right now. 

It's not as if he hadn't seen the other man eat sweets before, but now it was different somehow. He was noticing how he rolled the sucker from cheek to cheek, occasionally pulling it from his mouth with a wet pop, the thin line of spit that connected the pop to his mouth particularly distracting.

This was really not the time or the place to be popping a boner, but the way Robbie's cheeks hollowed and the occasional clink of crystallized sugar hitting teeth was nearly killing him. 

It's not as if he didn't know about sex, he did. He had to, one day the kids would be older and have perfectly normal questions that he would be perfectly fine with answering. But as for ever having sex of any kind, he had no experience. Sure, there were those late nights alone on the air ship, but those were not the same. 

"Hey!" A voice and snapping fingers in front of his eyes had him focusing again. "Are you listening, Sportakook?" 

Sportacus nodded. "Yes, yes I'm listening." 

Listening? Sure. Focusing? No way.

Robbie and his damn oral fixation. Sportacus briefly wished Robbie was a nail biter so he wouldn't have to go though this sexual torment.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Robbie asked. "You're purring."

Shit. Shit. 

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just.....I'm....and your mouth....."

Double shit.

He had screwed up. Here he was in Robbie's lair, pitching a tent and actually admitting to it when he was supposed to be planning a birthday party for gods sake. 

Across from him, Robbie smirked. 

“It took you long enough to notice.” 

Oh. OH.

And then Robbie was on his knees, taking Sportacus into his mouth and it took everything in him not to face fuck the man he'd only dreamed about forever, reminding himself that, unlike elves, humans had gag reflexes and so he had to be gentle. 

Sportacus's purring grew louder as Robbie did things with his tongue that made him squeeze the table until his knuckles were white and when that wasn't enough he grabbed Robbie's hair and bucked deeper inside him. 

He regretted not doing that sooner because God Robbie could take it, Robbie could take it all and shit he was trying so hard not to swear but with a particularly good tounge trick on Robbie's part he screamed out a curse, his first one in years, before realizing it hadn't been in English. 

Robbie had him screaming out in Elvish, his native tongue. Sweet gods above, it was almost too much. 

And then it was too much. Robbie, curse him, bless him, sucked and with another shout in Elvish Sportacus came. 

He closed his eyes, letting his heartbeat calm a little before opening them again. The first thing he saw was Robbie, face red, eyes wide, that smirk still on his face. 

There was no come anywhere and with a jolt Sportacus realized that Robbie had swallowed it all. The very realization was getting him hard again and--oh. 

Speaking of hard, it dawned on Sportacus that Robbie hadn't finished. Hooking his hands under the other mans arms, he helped him stand. Once Robbie was up on his feet, Sportacus drew him close, so close there was little to no space between them, and reached down Robbie's pants, grabbing his hard member. 

"My turn," he whispered.


End file.
